


Back to the start

by artwork ink (retherford)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retherford/pseuds/artwork%20ink
Summary: This fic will follow Natasha and the reader throughout the Avengers movies. Natasha and Agent l/n are two of the closest Agents shield has but is there more there? Can either of them work through their feelings enough to admit that there might be?Marvel owns all characters.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 1.1 Interrogation

Location: 114 Silensky Plaza 3rd floor

Natasha looks around trying to understand her surroundings. She’s tied to a chair next to an empty elevator shaft. A few boxes and weapons are around the abandoned building. Three russian men stand in the corner speaking to each other in a hushed tone. They walk over to her. She stares at them watching as they approach, one comes over slapping her right across the face. Natasha takes it, dropping her head back until she looks at them again.  _ So this is how it is gonna be _ . She thinks to herself before looking back up at them. 

The older man clearly the leader speaks first“This is not how I wanted my night to go” he says in Russian. “I know how you wanted it to go. Believe me this is better” Natasha says back keeping her face neutral. 

“Who are you working for?” the older man starts while one of the grunts come over and pushes natashas chair back over the ledge. Natasha panics a bit, never being a fan of heights, her toes searching for the floor beneath them. “Do they think we have to go through them to move our cargo?” he says, watching the panic on Natashas face. “I thought the general was in charge of exports” she says, feeling her chair get lowered back to the ground and the grunt walk away. “General is a front, your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow. Turns out to be simply just another pretty face.” He says walking over to his toolset. “Do you really think i’m pretty?” Natasha asks, raising her eyebrow at him. 

One of the men comes over and forces her head back while pulling her jaw open. “Tell your boss to move his tanks.” he picks up a large set of pillars. “Well you might have to write it down.” he says smirking at her.  _ Fuck okay plan B _ . Natasha thinks quickly looking around the room finding her best options. As she formulates a plan the piercing sound of a ringtone pulls her back. The man answers it and quickly looks at the boss. “It’s for her” he says, unsure what to do. The boss drops the tool and quickly grabs the phone. “You listen carefully” he starts but is quickly interrupted. “You're at 114 Silensky plaza 3rd floor, we have an F-22 8 miles out, put the women on the phone or I will blow up the block before you make the lobby.” the boss quickly walks over to Natasha putting the phone to her ear. 

“We need you to come in” Agent Coulson says through the phone. “Are you kidding me? I’m working.” Natasha says clearly annoyed. “This takes precedence.” Coulson says, trying to sway her. “I’m in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything.” Natasha says, eyeing the boss. The boss looks slightly more concerned knowing an F-22 is waiting for him “I don’t give everything” Natasha looks up at him scoffing. “Look you can't take me out of this right now.” she urges. “Natasha, y/n’s been compromised” Coulson admits. A flash of concern crosses Natasha’s face before she quickly composes herself “Let me put you on hold” she says, eyeing the boss to grab the phone. 

As he reaches for it she quickly kicks his knee making him drop in front of her. She headbutts him causing him to fall to the floor. Natasha stands up still tied to the chair, kicking one of the grunts to the ground while dodging a punch from the other and turning to whack him with the chair. Rolling to the other guy on the ground she sits down causing the legs of the chairs into his feet headbutting him. After a second she does a flip and lands on a guy breaking the chair. She stands up grabbing a leg of the chair using it to fight the guy. She drops it running up to him, using her signature move of wrapping her legs around his neck taking him down. Natasha pauses for a second but turns her attention to the boss. Grabbing the chain hanging from the ceiling she walks over to him wrapping his leg around it before pushing him into the elevator shaft.

She quickly goes and grabs the phone from the floor and her heels and walks out. “Where’s y/n now?” Natasha asks. “We don’t know,” Coulson answers honestly. “But they are alive.” Natasha says more of a statement then a question. “We think so, ill brief you on everything when you get back.”

  
  



	2. 1.2 Loki Interrogation

The avengers sit around a table watching as Fury interrogates Loki. Failing at best. After a few moments Fury leaves annoyed the God won't give him anything. Fury comes back into the room ready to send Thor in to reason with his brother, but before he can suggest it Natasha speaks up. "Let me try." She says eyeing the director. The avengers look at each other like she is crazy, not wanting her to risk it. Barton leans over to her "Nat I don't think that is the best idea." Clint says trying to reason with her. Natasha ignores his comment and stands up to face the director. "Just give me 15 minutes with him. If it is too much I'll leave, I know what I'm doing. Trust me." she says pleading with the man in front of her. Fury tilts his head weighing his options. "15 minutes Agent Romanoff." Before he could change his mind Natasha walked out of the room. 

Loki walks around his cage waiting for anything. Suddenly he turns and smiles. “There's not many people that could sneak up on me” Loki says, turning his attention to Natasha. “But you’d figured i'd come” She says staring him down. “After whatever tortures fury can concoct you would appear as a friend as a bomb and I would cooperate.” Loki says approaching her the best he can in his cage. “I want to know what you've done to agent l/n” she says trying not to react. “I would say I've expanded his mind,” Loki says, staring Natasha down. She pauses for a moment before approaching him more “Once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind.” She says crossing her arms. Loki smirks “Oh, is this love agent romanoff” Natasha doesn’t miss a beat “Love is for children, I owe them a debt”

Loki pauses for a moment before backing up. “Tell me” Natasha pauses for a moment “Before I worked for shield, I made a name for myself.” She says sitting down. “I have a very specific skill set. I didn’t care who I used it for or on. I got on shields radar in a bad way. Agent l/n was sent to kill me but made a different call.” She says looking down. Loki nods “And what will you do if I vow to spare them?” challenging her. “Not let you out.” she says looking him dead in the eyes. “Now but I like this, your world is in the balance and you bargain for just one person.” Loki says smiling. 

“Regimes fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I’m russian, or I was.” Natasha says tilting her head. “And what are you now?” Loki says eyeing her. Natasha quickly stands to face him “it's really not that complicated, i've got red in my ledger id like to wipe it out.” “Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov’s Daughter, sao paulo, the hospital fire, l/n told me everything your ledger is dripping” Loki says standing walking over to Natasha who appears to be frozen. “It’s gushing red and you think saving someone no more virtuous than yourself will change anything. This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors, but they are part of you and they will never go away.” Loki says punching the glass causes Natasha to jump back in fear. 

The Avengers team watch on through a monitor. Barton and rodgers jump up “We’ve got to get her out of there” Barton exclaims seeing his friend titering a dangerous line. The director looks at him. “No she almost has him” Fury says turning his attention back to the monitor. 

“I won’t touch y/n, not until I make them kill you. Slowly, intimately in every way they know you fear and then they will wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams ill split their skull.” Loki says as Natasha turns away walking out before pausing. “This is my bargain you mewling quim” Loki finishes. While still turned away Natasha finally speaks. Her voice is much smaller than before “You're a monster.” Loki leans against the glass smiling “No, no you brought the monster.” Natasha raises her head up and turns around speaking as her normal self “So banner, that's your play?” Loki looks at her confused. “What?” Natasha doesn’t waste a second before heading out “Loki means to unleash Hulk” she says into her ear piece. “Keep the banner in the lab, I’m on my way. Send Thor as well.” Natasha turns back to Loki who still looks confused. “Thank you for your cooperation” She says smiling before heading out. Before she heads into the lab Barton stops her.

“Are you okay?” Barton says looking at her. “Yes I’m fine.” Natasha says trying to walk past him. “You used our story” Clint says causing Natasha to stop. “What?” she says looking at him. “When Loki asked about y/n. You used our story instead.” Barton says looking at her trying to understand. “Yes, so?” Natasha said, starting to get annoyed. “Why did you do that?” Clint said looking at her eyes. “It was just easier. I made a judgement call.” Natasha said walking into the lab ending the conversation. Clint knew there was more to it but decided to drop it, knowing there are bigger issues going on at the moment. 

  
  



	3. 1.3 Chaos

Natasha was sitting against the wall in the ship trying to catch her breath after escaping Hulk. She had curled herself into a ball, trying to control her breathing. Something she learned years ago from her training, but it wasn't working. She hadn’t remembered a time before where she had been so scared. If not for Thor coming to save her from the Hulk she probably wouldn’t be here.  _ In through the nose. Hold. Out through the mouth.  _ Natasha kept repeating to herself trying to regulate her breathing. 

As Natasta sits there shaking, trying to control herself she hears Fury over comms. “It’s y/n. They took down our systems. They are headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” She pauses for a second trying to collect herself. “This is agent Romanoff, I copy.” she says quickly standing up and heading to the detention level. 

Natasha quickly spots Y/n on a catwalk and heads right behind them. Y/n notices and quickly throws a punch which Natasha quickly dodges. The pair continue to fight, but having sparred against each other countless times they both seemed to be aware of the next one's move before they could make it. Y/n pulls out a knife tired of playing this game. However, Natasha quickly gets the upper hand pinning it against y/n throat. Y/n pauses a second before using their free hand to pull back Natasha’s hair causing her to lose focus for a second long enough for y/n to turn the knife back towards her. In desperation Natasha bites down hard on y/n forearm. Quickly she spins out of the hold and smashes y/n head into the railing of the catwalk. Seemingly breaking y/n from the spell they are under. Y/n groans before looking up. “Natasha?” y/n says confused. Natasha pauses a moment before punching y/n square in the face knocking them out. “I’ve got Agent l/n.” She says in her comms before seeing a medical team come and pull y/n away. 

Natasha walks into the medbay, sitting down next to the bed y/n is strapped to. Natasha can’t help but to worry for them, unsure how they will wake up, still under mind control or not. She is pulled from her thoughts when the door opens and Clint walks in. “How are they doing?” Clint asks, sitting down next to Natasha. “Still passed out, guess I hit them a little too hard.” Clint thinks she’s trying to make a joke but quickly realizes she's serious. “Y/n will be fine. Probably just out from being under that spell” Clint says trying to ease her mind. “Do you really think the restraints are necessary?” Natasha says looking over at y/n. “They aren’t a prisoner.” she says shaking her head. “Until we know which y/n we are dealing with I think they are smart to have.” Natasha looks over to Clint and nods, knowing he is right. “So are you gonna tell me why you lied to Loki?” Clint asks gently, not wanting to push her. Natasha hesitates for a second, looking back over to Y/n making sure they are still out. “He was right. I couldn’t let him know that.” Natasha says shaking her head. “I grew up being taught love is for children, hell maybe it still is. But the second Coulson called saying y/n was compromised..” Nat starts to trail off. But Clint immediately catches on. “You knew you loved them.” He says looking over smiling at her. Natasha’s face returns to it’s normal neutral expression. “This doesn’t leave this room. Understood?” she says looking at him. “Yes ma’am.” Clint smiles standing up, “Let me know when they wake up.” He says before leaving the room. 

Y/n eyes open and they immediately start to panic against the restraints. Y/n keeps shifting their body trying to get out causing more panic to rise in you making it harder to breath. Within a second you feel a soft hand against yours causing you to jump and look up.  _ Those damn green eyes _ . You think to yourself trying to focus on them. “Y/n. You're going to be alright.” Natasha says looking at you. “You know that? Is that what you know?” you say still fighting the restraints. “I have to flush him out.” you say panting, still fighting it. Natasha nods standing to get water “You got to level out. It’s going to take time.” 

“You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it’s like to be unmade?” You whisper out worried. Natasha stops and looks over at you sincerely “You know that I do.” Then it hits “How did you get him out?” Natasha smiles softly. “Cognitive recalibration, I hit you really hard in the head.” She says sitting down on the bed with you. “Thanks” you smile as she starts to undo the restraints. “Nat, how many agents did i..” you start before she quickly cuts you off. “Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself y/n.” She stares right into your eyes. “This is Loki, monsters and magic things we’ve never trained for.” “Did Loki get away.” you say looking at her. “Yeah, don’t suppose you know where?” She asks getting off the bed. “Didn’t know or ask. He will make a play soon though. Probably today.” You say thinking about all that just played out. “Then we go after him,” Natasha says looking out the window. “Who is we?” you ask. “Whoever is left.” Natasha says. “I guess I would sleep better if I could stab him a couple times.” You say smiling at her. Natasha smiles and comes to sit next to you. “Now you are sounding like yourself again.” You look over at her. “But you don’t. You’re a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?” You say concerned. “He didn’t. Seeing you...” Her green eyes look into yours before looking down at her hands falling silent. “Natasha” You say urging her to tell you. “I’ve been compromised. I’ve got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out.” She says meeting your gaze again and you nod at her in an unspoken agreement. 

  
  



End file.
